What's Wrong with a Little Prank?
by MasterLinx
Summary: After the power couple threw a few heylin hazbins out, they took shelter at the Xiaolin temple. But one particular heylin cat seems to be bored and making the most of her situation by doing what she does best... making some trouble. Oneshot, story request for JBlaser. Feliz navidad !


**Greetings!**

**This is a oneshot story request from JBlaser and, with the time, I suppose it's a Christmas gift as well.**

**Enjoy the story, amigos.**

* * *

**What's Wrong with a Little Prank?**

It I had been a rough couple of weeks. Long battles that seemed like they might go on forever. Attack after attack, leaving little time to rest and recuperate in between. Kimiko didn't know about the others but she, for one, was exhausted. It felt like a century ago that Wuya and Chase had decided to team up and take over but in reality it was merely a month at most. It would have been nothing from the usual squabble between Heylin and Xiaolin forces however it seemed that they were taking this attempt particularly serious. In fact they had decided to re-evaluate their allies and throw out the useless… and unfortunately some of those rejects had shown up at the Xiaolin Temple's door seeking shelter and safety.

Earlier that day, while the Xiaolin monks were training after almost no rest, Jack Spicer evil boy genius, Katnappe, Tubbimura, Vlad and more arrived at the Temple asking for a safe haven to hide. At first the Xiaolin dragons refused explaining how none of them could be trusted. But then of course the Master had to show up and 'We as Xiaolin warriors must always protect those who need to be protected.' Begrudgingly, the monks allowed the heylin hazbins in to the temple grounds.

All evening they had to be watched and so far they had behaved themselves. Dinner was uneventful except surprisingly some of the evil-doers apparently still possessed their manners and a sense of gratitude. Master Fung discussed with the monks and their guests that the dorms would be shuffled and two monks would be bunked with two refugees. Kimiko and Raimundo weren't best pleased to find out that their new roommates were Jack and Katnappe.

"Why can't you flunk Spicer off with Omi?!" Raimundo had whined, "He's the only one who can stand that guy!" But the complaint fell on deaf ears as Master Fung had made up his mind.

That night when everyone had resigned to their sleeping quarters, Kimiko showed Katnappe and Jack to their cubicles and sleeping mats. Jack had been through this whole fiasco before so knew how this went, the evil kitty cat however did not and made it known that she was not best pleased with the offered accommodation. She piped down when Kimiko suggested that she can easily sleep on the floor or outside if she would rather.

Raimundo, though initially sulking, didn't find it difficult slipping off into the land of nod. Kimiko however jumped at every little sound whether it be someone rolling on to their side or a cricket singing outside. The dragon of fire just couldn't settle being in such close and friendly proximity to the enemy - former or present. Multiple times she had stuck her head around the cubicle walls to find both Heylin troops fast asleep and in the end forced herself to lay down and do her best to ignore the chorus of the night.

That is until some time after midnight, when Kimiko had just begun to drift off she heard a giggle. Her eyes shot open and she was on her feet instantly. She turned the first corner to find Katnappe gone but she needn't look far as she saw a wiggling tail poking out of the next cubicle that held Raimundo.

The Xiaolin monk, suddenly concerned for her friend, grabbed the fake tail of the villain's catsuit and yanked hard quietly snapping, "What the hell are you doing?"

The blonde fell back with a yelp and hissed at the surprise attack. Kimiko peered into the cubicle to find the dragon of wind still fast asleep, however he had a funky smokey eye going on which was only made better with the added cat-eye guyliner.

Kimiko repeated her question with not as much ferocity as confusion, "What the hell are you doing?"

Katnappe rolled her eyes and replied quietly, "What does it look like? Having fun. Heard of it?"

With that said and done the villainess hopped back on to her toes in her crouched position and leant back over the sleeping boy. Kimiko grabbed her wrist to stop her. Katnappe looked up at the raven-haired monk and sulked, "Oh, come on, princess. Live a little. When was the last time you chilled out and had a little fun? What's wrong with a little prank?" Since Chase and Wuya had teamed up there had been no time for de-stressing whatsoever. Even before the power couple of evil began, it had been some time since the young xiaolin dragons just hung out for fun. When Kimiko didn't respond the cat smirked and suggested, "You can help me dress up Jack, if you like? His reaction is always hilarious."

"You've done this to him before?" Kimiko asked letting the cat's wrist slip from her grasp.

Katnappe giggled quietly, "The boy really needs to work on his house security."

The girls stared at one another before Kimiko sighed and allowed the first genuine smile to be passed between her and the heylin cat-girl.

"Okay, but just this once!"

Katnappe sniggered triumphantly and produced a bag that she had left sitting beside the sleeping Raimundo, "Here. I don't see you wearing a lot of makeup so borrow my kit. Foundation, eye shadow, eyeliner, nail varnish. But use pink on Jack if you're gonna paint his nails - it's the only colour he hates, he's so chill with the others which is no fun. Try not to wake them tonight it'll be more fun that way."

The villainess winked at the xiaolin monk quietly digging through the bag and displaying the items as she listed them.

The girls set to work doll-ing up the boys as quietly and as gently as possible but they were both sound. They didn't even stir in the night once. The girls whispered comments and suggestions about the looks which most ended in little giggles before long they had finished and finally retired to their respective cubicles.

* * *

The morning rolled around and they were awoken to a disgruntled Raimundo who none-to-quietly snapped, "Hey Cat-face! The hell is this?!"

Kimiko yawned as she stretched her limbs out, working out the creaks in her body before the start of day. From around the corner she heard an irritated, not fully awake response that clearly showed how much the villainess did not care for the xiaolin monk's obvious annoyance because she acknowledged his question but quickly moved on, "Cute nails, dweeb. What time is it? I think I'll take another ten minutes, thanks."

There was the sound of material scraping on the wooden flooring as Raimundo grunted, "I don't think so!"

"Hey!"

Kimiko hopped up to her feet and rounded the corner and watched as Katnappe wrenched her ankle out of the wind dragon's hold while hissing at the boy who had clearly dragged her out of bed, literally.

"Kim!" Raimundo cried, finally realising she was up.

Kimiko brought her hand up to cover her mouth. She appeared surprised but really she was just trying to hold in her laughter. Seeing the full face of makeup up close - and while he was awake and emoting with it - was so much better than she had expected it to look. The bright, conspicuous eyeshadow and striking eyeliner that Katnappe had applied, plus the black matte lipstick that the monk had added from her own possessions, just added an element of dramatic flare to his very animated and clearly upset expression.

He held up the back of his hand to her, " Look at what she did!"

The Xiaolin monk tried but failed to hold back a giggle and half-heartedly mocked, "Bad kitty." The quip made the evil cat-girl smirk lazily.

The dragon of wind frowned at the exchange and hesitated before pointing out, "This isn't funny, Kim. This is serious! We let them stay and they make fun of us?! It's blatant disrespect!"

The dragon of fire rolled her eyes, "It's just a bit of makeup, Rai. It's not the end of the world."

"Make up?" the boy repeated but before he could ask any further questions, their last roomie had awoken and rounded his own cubicle wall.

"You guys are terrible hosts, y'know that? You know how early it is for all this noise?!" The goth's face appeared and both girls cracked up instantly. The clear confusion was priceless and only emphasised by the royal blue eyeshadow, ruby red lipstick, harsh pink blush and the false eyelashes, "What?" Jack turned his puzzled expression to Rai and his eyes widened before he sniggered, "Nice. Very fierce."

Raimundo did not laugh. Had he not had the realisation he would have been on the floor hacking up his lungs from the hilarity. However horror overcame his features as he raced toward the door where a long mirror hung on the wall beside the exit of the dorms. He yelped at his expression. While the girls only laughed harder.

"What is wrong with you?!" he yelled.

"I think it looks good!" Jack chuckled, leaning against the post of the cubicle wall crossing his arms over his chest, "People will definitely think twice before fighting you. Or was... it look twice?"

Rolling his eyes, the dragon of wind plucked the mirror off of the wall and carried over to the goth boy. He pushed it in to his hands while hissing, "I wasn't the only target." The heylin boy stared at his reflection but instead of reacting in the same manner, he turned his face back and forth looking at it from different angles. Raimundo narrowed his eyes and asked incredulously, "Are you serious?"

"What? Kimi's right, it's just a bit of makeup - of which I wear every day already," the boy shrugged and then sighed peeling one set of false lashes off, "Though I would admit this is definitely not my style. Up your game, Ashley. You think you can use the same prank all the time?"

The cat girl rolled on to her front and reached for her mobile phone, appearing already bored though the smile was still on her face. With her back to them as she tapped away on the device, she purred, "You got a nice set of nails too, Spicer."

Jack rolled his eyes before checking the damage but the colour drained from his face. Not only had she painted them a hot pink but she had also adhered false nails which were long, very long and - now that it had occurred to him - uncomfortable. "For the love of- Why?! You know I hate this!"

"So the makeup is fine but the nails are a problem?" Raimundo asked confused.

"I never said the make up was fine. I said that I usually wear it and she's done this to me before so," the boy shrugged before he continued, "Although I would never with these colours in this manner of application, these nails are ridiculous! They're completely impractical! How am I supposed to do anything when I have an inch and a half barrier attached to my fingers?! How am I supposed to build my Jackbots?!"

"That's what bothers you?!" Raimundo cried.

"They're also pink!" Jack cried holding up his nails as if to prove a point, "And glued to my own nails! At least you can wipe them off! I have to snap mine off."

Katnappe rolled once more onto her back and lifted her mobile. The noise of a shutter sounded in the room and both boys were standing close enough that they knew she had snapped the pair of them. She sniggered as their eyes widened in fear. Rai looked to Kimiko in desperation who was quietly giggling beside them. "Kim! Do something!"

"Why are you asking her?" the villainess commented throwing one leg over the other as she continued to tap away at the mobile, "She helped."

Both boys widened eyes turned to the xiaolin dragon.

"You did this?" Raimundo gaped at his friend.

"It was her idea," Kimiko defended still trying to keep the smirk off of her face.

"Oh, it was totally my idea but she was my evil accomplice for the night," the cat girl winked at the dragon of fire.

Jack couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at a sudden realisation, "You did something to upset someone! You did something heylin! You're heylin!"

Once more Kimiko rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "It's a prank, Jack, I'm not trying to overthrow the government! I'm still a xiaolin warrior through and through."

Katnappe yawned and stretched before jumping up to her feet. "Well," she began and slid her hand through the space between Kimiko's arm and body, linking their arms together, "Now that we're awake, I suppose we'll head off to breakfast and leave you guys to get cleaned up. Mwah!" She blew them a kiss and lead Kimiko out of the dorm before the boys could stop them. As the door closed behind them, they heard Raimundo cursing underbreath from frustration most likely which only caused Katnappe to chuckle once more.

The cat girl sighed deeply, "Well, I was hoping for something more explosion in reaction but I'm happy with those results. The picture is priceless. I'll send it to you if you let me have your email."

"I guess so," Kimiko shrugged. It's not like she didn't know how to fix a virus if the villainess decided to play a trick on her via email. Kimiko scoffed, "I think its gonna take a while for Raimundo to forgive me. But it was funny."

The cat girl smirked, "So Xiaolin princess... what we doing tonight?"

"Tonight?" the raven haired girl turned in confusion, "You wanna play another prank on them?"

"Yeah, maybe. Or maybe on someone else. Why not?" the blonde cried. Kimiko bit her lip and Katnappe squeezed her arm, "Come on! You said it yourself! It was funny and I need another girlfriend to hang out with and, believe it or not, I don't mind your presence when you're not trying to stop my evil doings!"

Kimiko sighed with a smile tugging at her lips, "That's cause you're dragging me in to your evil doings!"

"Once again, you said it yourself - harmless pranks," the cat girl pointed out and then prodded like a little kid, "Come on! Don't make me beg! I mean, I won't but - you know - don't make me ask twice!"

The pair of them stared at the other until Kimiko sighed deeply, "Okay fine! But nothing too harsh, okay!? And nothing involving the Shen Gong Wu! And if the alarms are sounded for battle we drop it instantly, okay?!"

"Yes!" the cat girl whooped.

"Katnappe!" Kimiko cried, giggling.

"Yeah, yeah! I hear ya!" the blonde waved away her concerns and began concocting plans for their next prank. It occurred to Kimiko that it would be an odd friendship and an even more odd start to a friendship but as long as it was all harmless fun she was happy to have another girl around for once.

* * *

**I know it's probably different from how you wanted it, JBlaser, but I hope this was at least somewhat how you envisioned the prank setting.**

**I hope you and everyone enjoyed the read.**

**Have a lovely Christmas everyone and remember to review, mi amigos!**

**Feliz Navidad!**

**Linx**


End file.
